chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Associated Super Scrubs
Associated Super Scrubs (A.S.S) is a series by Mr.Zaya. It has no central plot, and it also has surrealistic events and scenes.. It has an abundance of "episodes" already planned and of which, have little continuity (at least in the first season). It is also the first appearance of Mauii the Boston Terrier since Hell on Mobius. Of COURSE I was serious about this you moron! Also I'm writing the scripts myself ok Characters Protagonists Spingebill the Great (voiced by Tom Kenny) Spingebill helped build the underground base as modeled by John Stewart.' (ASS)' John Stewart (Voiced by Ken Thomas) A hero part of the Green Lantern Corps, who is also an architect that designed the A.S.S. underground base and the watchtower of the Justice League of America. (ASS) Mauii the Boston Terrier (Voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow)- Mauii is the "the chick" type of character and is also an acquaintant of Isaiah, whom recruited her. (ASS) Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)- Isaiah is a happy-go-lucky member of A.S.S., however one of the later members. He is lazy and quirky and has a very mixed personality and thus most had rather not been bothered with him. (ASS) Bluray the Fox (Voiced by Jason Ritter?) (ASS) Apallo the Hedgehog (ASS) - A member of ass and is one of Isaiah and Blu's Closest Friends Honoo The Pyrofox (Voiced by Scott Menvile) (ASS)- Cold and Distant as well as a bit of a loner, He's shown to be intelligent and a quick thinker. He helps devise plans and is also very handy, He's never lazy and rarely procrastinates. He tries to be friendly but sometimes fails at it. Wesley Willis (Voiced By Michael Kevin Richardson)- A strategist who plays songs for the group when times are tough. (ASS) Debbie the Angry Housewife- (Voiced by Tara Strong) A spoiled, irritable young woman whom John Stewart shares a romantic interest with, albeit Debbie likes John as well. Buray the Crack Fiend- (Voiced by Trey Parker) A drug lord from the Dominican Republic who is, at times, a childish megalomaniac. (ASS) Jayceson Avis (Voiced by Kevin Miller)-A compassionate and well rounded young man, He's easily scared but tries his hardest at whatever he does. It's assumed he's incredibly obsessive and a bit of a perfectionist. Anthony Cooper (Voiced by Tupac Shakur Nas)- A very belligerent and primitive person who often picks fights on the internet and picked a great fight with Gabe Dick. Jay-z (As himself)- An entrepeneur who commercializes A.S.S. and makes merchandise for them. He does not seem to get along with tupac well. (ASS) Shabba Clay (voiced by Eazy-E)- A rather arrogant person. He's your friend but you don't like him because he's cooler than you. (ASS) Antagonists Superman (Voiced by George Newbern)-Former member of A.S.S. whom was kicked out on account of several offenses. Miley Cyrus (Voiced by Tara Strong)- The leader of T.W.E.R.K. In Associated Super Scrubs, Miley Cyrus invested in butt implants thus enhanching her seduction via twerking. Coach (Voiced by Chad Coleman)- A 44-year-old gym coach who survived a zombie apocalypse, as he claims, and is also a member of T.W.E.R.K. Dick Gabe (Voiced by Eddie Deezen)- A morbidly obese bed-dweller who insults people on the internet and also masturbates to his OWN fat flabs. He is a member of T.W.E.R.K. Billy Balls- Dick Gabe's bottom bitch. Like Gabe, Billy is morbidly obese. Despite being under control of Dick Gabe he is not part of T.W.E.R.K. List of Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: ASS- The Associated Super Scrubs are introduced. Episode 2 Wesley Willis, the Daddy of Rock 'n Roll-An episode revolving around the late underground rock icon Wesley Willis. Episode 3: Deadpool vs Mr.Gus-Deadpool gets into a fight with Mr.Gus. Episode 4:The Crack Fiend Next Door- Buray goes around his city Episode 5: grene lanturn- John Stewart goes on an adventure in his city with his good Friend Tupac Shakur, eating gyros and throwing constructs at evil people. Episode 6: Apallo beats Isaiah up- Self-explanatory. Episode 6 1/2:Mauii breaks Isaiah's heart (Episode 7)- also self explanatory. Episode 8: Mauii draws Yaoi: Mauii finds out about rule 34 and is inspired to draw Yaoi. Episode 9:Changes- Tupac sends out to change the world forever with the help of John Stewart. Episode 10: Mr.Gus becomes famous-Mr.Gus becomes an international icon. Episode 11: Superb- Superman emerges from the surface of Solitude. He god punches everyone and can only be defeated by using the Retcon Ray on him Episode 12: Pedobear comes to Visit- Pedobear comes around to visit the A.S.S. Episode 13:Attack of the Le Epik Memes- I think the title says it all Episode 14: Attack of the Le Epik Memes Part II- ^ Episode 15: T.W.E.R.K vs. A.S.S- Associated Super Scrubs vs. The Wanking Ejaculation Rapist Krew Episode 16:The arrival of Boingalongz- Boingalongz is recruited into A.S.S. Episode 17: The Great Escursion Part 1- A.S.S. sets out to go on a journey. Trivia The show was born out of a rather strange conversation on the chat. Mr.Zaya is already planning a shorts spin-off for the series. Category:Sonic Verse